


Pain

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: hp100, Dark, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-13
Updated: 2007-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry needs to think</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "Balance"

"Pain, without love. Pain, I can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough, 'cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all."

Harry turned the music up until he couldn't hear anything past his headphones. He just needed to be alone, to think without Hermione interfering.

Hermione couldn't understand how he could love Tom so much. Harry didn't entirely understand himself. Tom hurt him every time they were together, and Harry would beg for it.

But the pain was constant, familiar. It balanced out the uncertainty in the rest of Harry's life. It let Harry know that he was alive.


End file.
